Desmenes of Gwent
The Principality of Gwent is 1550 sq km (600 sq mi) in area. It has a human (and other) population of 575,000 in 2010. The kithain desmenes are divided up in ways that parallel the mundane pre-1996 counties of the same area. Newport spreads further east and Islwyn contains only a small portion of Caerphilly; the rest is part of Glamorgan. Gwent and House Ailil Though this Unseelie House has only one holding and limited influence in Gwent, this should be viewed through the context of Glamorgan directly to the west. Having taking control of Islwyn during the Gwent Civil War in 1991-1992 was considered a strategic win by Ailil. Duchess Aeron Lleuchu is not popular with most of Gwent's kithain. She's viewed as a tool for Prince Neifion. Gwent and House Dougal With control of Powys just to the north, Dougal always had an influence in Gwent since the Resurgence. Bitter foes of Scathach during both the Accordance War and the Gwent Civil War, they have backed into a more ambivalent relationship with them. The commoners within Monmouthshire report that they are generally treated fairly by their new leige lords. Gwent and House Fiona Many of the Fiona Sidhe and commoner kith vassals are kinfolk to the werewolves; many have friends, lovers, allies and enemies among them and the other prodigals. With Newport-Caerleon right in the heart of their desmene, House Fiona has a bigger role in the chronicle metaplot than the other houses. Several of the Fiona nobles are currently having violent conflicts with one another as well as the nobility to the north. Gwent and House Gwydion Duke Geraint Pryderi is more politically moderate than most of his House; he is a longtime friend and ally of Lord-Regent Steffan. Before coming to govern Blaneau, he was part of the court of Castle Abergwyngregyn and is a favorite of the aged king. House Gwydion lets itself be seen and heard throughout Gwent but is more concerned about the upcoming sucession in Gwynedd; their goals for Gwent center upon keeping the principality stable and not burden the king with another costly war or insurrection. Gwent and House Scathach Scathach had a much stronger role in Cymru during the Interregnum than it did in Caledonia or Albion. They had control of most of Cymru's lodge and keep style freeholds from the mid 1300s until 1970; losing the entire nation to the Arcadians was a bitter pill to swallow and some are plotting in the shadows on how to get rid of the Arcadians once and for all. Others are more concerned about the continued encroachment of banality on one hand and the denizens of Nightmare chewing on the fabric of Reality itself. The Five Desmenes The Duchy of Blaenau the Unfettered Sky *Abertyleri *Blaenau The Duchy of Monmouthshire the Iron Horizon *Rhaglan *Brynbuga *Y Fenni *Trefynwy *Monmouthshire The Duchy of Islwyn the Obsidian Heart *Islwyn The Cantrev of Torfaen the Ivory Rose *Pont-y-pwl The Duchy of Newport the Lion's Gate *Cil-y-coed *Rhisga *''Casnewydd'' *Striguil go to the Main Changeling Page